List of characters of The Cartoon Show
This is a list of characters who appeared in The Cartoon Show. Characters ::Milk (ミルク Miruku) / Milk-chan (ミルクチャン 'Miruku-chan') ::Voiced by: Haruka Nakamura (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English) ::The title character of the show, Milk is a little girl who may be a superhero. She is often selfish, vain, has a short temper, and drools. She is often found tormenting the President or her robot maid, Tetsuko. Although she works officially for the President, she chooses on her own whether or not she wants to follow his orders. Coincidentally, her house is in the shape of a baby bottle and she still drinks powdered milk from a baby bottle on occasion. ::Tetsuko (テツコ Tetsuko) ::Voiced by: Ayumi Nagashi (Japanese), Monica Rial (direct translated version), Marcy Bannor (Americanized version) (English) ::An obsolete robot maid, Tetsuko was created in 1982 at the King's Idea Laboratory. She lives with and works for Milk. Tetsuko is a more conservative character, the only occasional voice of reason on the show when she is questioning Milk's greedy, immoral or random decisions. She yearns for a stable traditional family life, which the living organisms around her do not even consider. Milk often calls her a piece of junk and Tetsuko is torn between loving Dr. Eyepatch (her "daddy") and being disappointed in him when he insults her or offers to replace her. She has the ability to generate a fart ("Tetsuko's gas") that is lethal enough to even kill a raging bear. The only character that brings out Tetsuko's aggressive side is Robodog, whom she hates. They are in a constant conflict over Milk's affection, much to Milk's amusement. ::Hanage (ハナゲ Hanage, born 2002) ::Voiced by: Brad Pyutt (Japanese), Ben Pronsky (English) ::Hanage is Milk's green, middle-aged pet slug known as a "Hanage". He has a drinking problem and is incapable of speech, though he can understand multiple languages. When he does speak, it's usually to express his thoughts; often a maudlin soliloquy, that are referred to as "the voice of Hanage's heart." "Hanage" means "nose hair" in Japanese. ::'''''President (大統領 Daitōryō, Born 1964) ::Voiced by: Yuichi Nagashima (Japanese), Mike MacRae (English) ::The President is a stout bald man who apparently runs the country Milk lives in (referred to only as "our nation", a subtle reference to the Japanese habit of referring to their country as such instead of using the proper names "Nihon" or "Nippon"). No one knows how he achieved his office. He assigns missions to Milk, but whether she takes them or not is her prerogative. The President proves to be inept and incapable at fulfilling his job, at one point firing his country's best missile (The Punishment Missile) on his own country at his own conclusion that his citizens would try to put him in the Guillotine or the electric chair. He has short, round arms and he frequently pounds on his desk when talking on the phone. The President likes wine, women, and song but he usually enjoys cheap wine, loose women, and off-key karaoke. He also attracts flies and dearly loves his pet cat, Kanchi. His desk is decorated with a different anime or pop culture character figure on every episode. ::Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ::Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) ::'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo' (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ Bobobōbo Bōbobo), or "Bobobo'" as he is often called, is the main protagonist and title character. Bobobo is an eccentric man with bodybuilder sized muscles and a giant yellow afro. He fights the forces of evil using his nose hair calling it his "Fist of the Nose Hair" and "Snot Fo-You" technique. He is 27 years old. It is unclear what race he is, or if he is even human. It was never fully explained in the show. His father was a hair ball like creature. His birthday differs between the manga and the anime; the manga lists his birthday as April 1, while the anime claims his birthday to be March 14. His most striking features are his large blond afro and sunglasses. Bo-bobo's full name written in kanji is "母母母ー母・母ー母母". Bo-Bobo closely resembles the Japanese stereotype of an American from the 70's era. ::''Beauty ::Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Vicky Green (English). ::Beauty (ビュティ Byuti) is the female heroine of Bo-bobo's group and usually the only girl when Torpedo Girl or Suzu are not around. A stereotypical teenage manga heroine, she is one of the few sane characters who is the first to join Bo-bobo and was the only citizen to still have hair after the attack of the town she lived in. She initially wanted to join Bo-bobo because she sought a life of adventure. Bo-bobo let her join him, but rejected Pickles at the same time. She has loving feelings for Gasser after he rescued her, but doesn't say anything about them. She is often exasperated by Bo-bobo's odd behavior or the behavior or actions of others, usually with the same face. She's the only person in the group that doesn't fight, but still criticizes the others' fighting styles. There are a few rare occurrences where she was forced to fight to defend herself, but it's only when Bo-bobo isn't around to protect her and at the last minute someone would come and save her. Beauty worries about her friends' safety and finds them as her own family and though finds Bo-bobo crazy she idolizes him greatly. She seems to be a random girl who joins Bo-bobo's group till Softon is "revealed" to be her brother; inferring that she may have powers of her own or is descended from a powerful bloodline. By the end of the series, she is traveling the world with Heppokomaru/Gasser. ::Don Patch ::Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) ::Don Patch (首領パッチ Don Pacchi) ('Poppa Rocks' in the English manga) is the original leader (or "don") of the "Wiggin Tribe" ("Hajikegumi" in Japan), a group of rebels who oppose Czar Baldy Bald IV. Don Patch has henchmen named Lil' Rocks (in the English manga), or Ko Patch. He quits the Wiggin Gang claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. ::Gasser ::Voiced by: Naomi Shindo (Japanese), Brad MacDonald (English) ::Gasser (ヘッポコ丸 Heppokomaru) - Gasser is the quiet but sensible teenage hero of Bobobo's group. He has short, spiky white hair with short bangs and Yellow/Gold eyes and also has gold earrings. Gasser is 161 centimeters tall (5 feet 3 inches) and weighs 50 and 55 kilograms (110-120 pounds). The "heppoko" in his Japanese name means "untrained", while "maru" is a common name suffix for a samurai or other type of warrior. He uses "True Fart Fist" (Onara Shinken) as his martial art style, known in the English dub as "The Fist of The Back Wind". After his hometown, PuuPuu City, was destroyed by Captain Battleship and his Hair Hunt troopers, Gasser began secretly following Bo-bobo, whom he hoped would help get his revenge on Battleship, briefly breaking from his trail to literally save the hair of a kidnapped Beauty. Gasser followed them to C-Block Base where he once again saved Beauty, and after Wall Man's defeat joined the team, but he rarely is seen fighting. He is actually mostly seen punching someone. When the collar around his neck is removed, his Fist's power increases dramatically, but his personality reverts to that of an infant. He is another "sane" person among the group like Beauty, though he sometimes joins Bo-bobo in his antics or acts oddly on his own. Also like Beauty, he admires Bobobo from the sidelines and refers to him as "Mr. Bobobo". Like Beauty, Gasser gets shocked if someone does something stupid. ::Jelly Jiggler ::Voiced by: Keiichi Sonobe (Japanese), Jamieson Price (English) ::Jelly Jiggler, known in the Japanese versions as Tokoro Tennosuke (ところ天の助?) the captain of the A Block division of Hair Hunters (or "Hair Hunter Troop A") also uses the fighting style "Shivering True Fist" (Purupuru Shinken). In the English dub, it is known as the "Fist of the Wobble-Wobble", and in the English manga, it is called "Shakey-Shake Fist". By the time he officially joins Bo-BoBo's team, he possesses a handkerchief with the Japanese hiragana for "Nu" (ぬ) written all over it (ぬのハンカチ Nu no hankachi, the "handkerchief of 'nu'", known in English dub as "the Lucky Hanky" ) which he uses to wipe away tears at first, but eventually leads to an all-out "nu" obsession (By contrast he utterly despises the hiragana character "ne" ね!) He's used as a shield by Bo-Bobo constantly, but always bounces back (due to his ability to regenerate himself). His Japanese name is a pun on "tokoroten", a type of jelly made from agar,1 thus his ability to shape himself into any form. ::'Beavis' ::Voiced by Mike Judge ::Beavis is a fictional character. He is one of the young teenaged protagonists on the MTV animated series Beavis and Butt-head. He is voiced by the show’s creator, Mike Judge. Beavis has an underbite and an obsessive stare on his face which usually looks to the side rather than directly at the television viewer. He is usually seen wearing a Metallica T-shirt, though in merchandising appearances his shirt displays the slogan "Death Rock" to avoid licensing issues. In the episode "Give Blood", he wears a Slayer shirt, while in the Christmas special "It's a Miserable Life" Beavis is seen wearing a Winger shirt during the alternate reality section of the episode. He is slightly shorter than his best friend Butt-head, although he appears to be the same height when viewed at a distance because of his oversized pompadour hairstyle. Beavis works as a fry cook at the (fictional) fast food restaurant Burger World and once defiantly revealed that he is a fan of the rock band Bon Jovi to Butt-head, who dislikes the band and its leader Jon Bon Jovi. Beavis' name was inspired by a friend of Judge's from his college days named Bobby Beavis. Category:Characters Category:Lists